1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An art of processing an image with different enlargement ratios in accordance with spots is proposed (see T. Sasaki, A. Hotta and H. Okumura, “Development of Hyper-realistic Peripheral-visual-field Image Processing Using Distortion Perception Limit of Peripheral Vision”, IDW'06,, pp 1901-1904 (2006)). In the art, the enlargement ratio is made small in the center area of an image, and the enlargement ratio is made large in the peripheral area of the image. As a result, the view angle is made large without increasing the amount of information, and a hyper-realistic image can be displayed.